


zinfandel primitivo

by vena_cava



Series: fat fucking cookies [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vena_cava/pseuds/vena_cava
Summary: yo that bartender thick asf
Relationships: Cinnamon Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: fat fucking cookies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	zinfandel primitivo

It wasn't often that Cinnamon Cookie liked to stop at bars. He much preferred casinos. At least then he'd have some way of getting coins, not that his tricks were scams or fake. Bars were usually were cookies spent money, and that wasn't what Cinnamon Cookie was all about. But Cinnamon wasn't opposed to scoping out potential areas for setups, especially with eye candy like that bartender behind the counter. Not only were his eyes absolutely dreamy, he was thick as all hell. Meaty forearms tapered down into slender hands with lithe fingers mixing drinks like magic. His white dress shirt was immaculately clean, even as it stretched over his impossibly thick stomach, highlighting the downward curve of his plush chest.

Cinnamon let his eyes trail to the gentle smile on the cookie's handsomely round face, apple cheeks making his eyes squint mirthfully with each upward quirk of his lips. He wasn't focused on Cinnamon in the slightest, gazing into the refined cheer of the bar serenely. Whenever he'd use the cocktail shaker, the extra dough on his body would jiggle along with the movements. The ripples were hypnotizing, honestly. Before Cinnamon could think straight, his legs had him sauntering over to the counter in an attempt to talk to the bartender somehow.

The bartender noticed the movement from his periphery and turned to the ginger cookie, the charming green of his eyes glittering in such a way that Cinnamon almost couldn't look straight at them. He leaned against the counter, arms folded against the edge in an attempt to push his chest forward, inwardly hoping that the attractive curve of his lean musculature would do something to lure the other cookie closer.

"What can I get for you?" Cinnamon pretended to think, not hiding the way he dragged his eyes over the other cookie's round form. He didn't drink, but he didn't want to seem like a wet blanket by ordering something boring like water. So he simply fluttered his lashes and put on his most handsome smirk. 

"Why don't you surprise me? What do you think I'd like?" The bartender smiled wryly back, glad to have a moment to test out his skill.

"Alright then, I'll be just a moment." Cinnamon watched on with hazy eyes as the bartender worked. The buttons of his dress shirt were strained and the sash decorating his pants bowed downed dangerously, barely hanging onto the crest of his stomach and sliding further with every shake. Luckily it had suspenders as its lifeline, otherwise Cinnamon would have been privy to see how close the bartender's trouser button was to popping right off. Cinnamon was so tempted to just reach over and pinch that delicious love handle barely out of his grasp, but he couldn't be too bold and scare the bartender off. The ginger cookie watched with great interest as the bartender worked, occasionally shooting a charming smile Cinnamon's way. It certainly piqued his interest when the bartender turned around to grab something off the back shelf and Cinnamon was provided a very welcome view of the bartender's large ass. His dress pants were painted-on tight, and Cinnamon definitely wouldn't complain if his last minutes in this witch's oven was spent being suffocated under that beast. When the drink was finished, the bartender slid it towards Cinnamon, an excited look on his cute face. The ginger cookie took a sip and was pleasantly delighted to find out that this tasted pretty good, and wasn't alcoholic from what he could tell. The bartender eagerly leaned forward, tummy cutting into the edge of the counter.

"How is it?" Cinnamon took another sip. It was really good.

"It's delicious. Thank you." The bartender puffed his chest out with pride. For something he'd simply thrown together, he was glad his genius as a bartender wasn't all put on how well he could recite recipes by rote. Cinnamon dragged his eyes over the bartender as he turned to attend to another customer, giving the cookie time to think up what he wanted to say that would hopefully give him the hint. When the blond cookie came back, Cinnamon called him over with a shake of his near empty tumbler. He lumbered over, excitement still painting his round face.

"It was amazing, but I think I'd like to try something different this time." Cinnamon maintained eye contact, trying to beam his horny thoughts over to the bartender if the bedroom eyes didn't make it clear enough. The bartender's face was a bit blank for a few minutes before his cheeks stained bright red. Thank god, Cinnamon didn't have to spell it out - he'd probably die from embarrassment before he got the first word out. The bartender laughed breathlessly, scratching at his nonexistent jawline.

"Y-You - Really? Wow, I...I haven't been hit on in ages. Uhm, you sure?" Cinnamon smiled as mysteriously and seductively as he could, praying it would.

"Of course. You're the most attractive cookie here." The bartender had to hide his giant grin behind a hand so as not to look like a fool, but this flattery was almost too much. Cinnamon, still trying his best to look cool and composed and badass, brushed imaginary dust off his cape and straightened his collar. "What time does your shift end?" The bartender looked over to a clock on the wall, flattered grin never leaving his face.

"About four minutes, why?"

"Then let's ditch this place and find someplace private, eh?" Red tinged the barkeep's ears and he nodded, unable to keep a few stray giggles to himself as he tried to wrap his head around this. The ginger cookie found it beyond precious. Finishing off his drink, he agreed with himself that he'd have to visit bars a lot more often.

**Author's Note:**

> im off the walls guys im going ape im going straight up gorilla


End file.
